Odc.3 Znowu w szkole
Chris: Witajcie, poprzednio zawodnicy zmierzyli się w 3 różnych wyzwaniach, niektórzy się przemogli, a niektórzy wymiękli. Ostatecznie odpadła Izzy, która przegrała dla blokad ostatnie wyzwanie. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Co nam pokażą uczestnicy? iiiii....czy moje włosy mogą być jeszcze piękniejsze? O tym wszystkim dowiecie się w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Geoff: Eh..strasznie niewygodne te łóżka. Eva: A czego się spodziewałeś, materacy z miękkiej pianki? Courtney: Przestańcie się kłucić. Zapomnieliście, że musimy wygrać dzisiejsze wyzwanie. DJ: Fakt, jeśli to się stanie, to będziemy mieli znaczną przewagę nad blokadami. (SYRENA) Gwen: Ał, co to było? Chris: Czas wstawać ludzie. Zjedzcie śniadanko i za 10 minut spotykamy się na głównym holu. Trent: Po 3 dniach, mam już dość tej ochydnej breji. Chef Hatchet: Coś mówiłeś mały?! Trent: Nie nic, to jest pzrepyszne. Owen: Masz rację. Szefie, to wspaniałe żarcie. Chef Hatcet: Nie cierpie lizusów. Chris: Teraz przedstawie wam zasady dzisiejszego wyzwania. Pójdziecie do szkoły, zaczniecie edukację od początku a przy tym narobicie sobie trochę punktów. Duncan: Co? Znowu buda? Nie mam zamiaru tam wracać. Heather: Pierwsza rzecz w której się z tobą zgadzam. Chris: Spokojnie, to nie będzie test na oceny. Stawka jest tu o wiele wyższa, dróżyna która przegra będzie musiała wyrzucić jednego zawodnika, nikt dziś nie będzie bezpieczny. Was, blokad jest 9 a drapaczy jest 10, to w jednym z wyzwań drapacze przydzielą sobie pozostałego zawodnika do wybranej konkurencji. Dziś każdy dostanie wyzwanie, tak jest. Duncan: Dobra mów w reszcie o co chodzi bo mam dość słuchania twojego bełkotu. Chris: Dobra, ja wam przedstawie wyzwania a wy wybierzecie kandydatów. Na początek język polski(kanadyjski). Trzeba będzie napisać krótki referat na nie mniej niż pół strony. Harold: Zgłaszam się do tego, napisze o starożytnej sztuce ninja, wiecie że oni nadal są wśród nas? Duncan: Zatkaj dziób, bo będziesz miał śliwe pod okiem. Courtney: Ja będę reprezentować drapacze. Nie mam mowy bym zrobiła jakikolwiek błąd. Chris: Dobrze, zapisuję, następnie quiz z wiedzy ogólnej. Każdy dostanie 10 pytań i będzie musiał na nie poprawnie odpowiedzieć. Noah: Ja będę odpowiadać, mam najwyższe IQ. Beth: To w takim razie ja reprezentuje blokady. Też jestem w tym niezła. Chris: Mhm...dalej. WF, czyli mecz koszykówki 2 na 2. Najpierw blokady... Heather: Na pewno Tyler, będzie miał ochotę poszaleć. I może Bridgette, wygląda na wysportowaną. Bridgette: Nie tylko wyglądam ale i jestem. Tyler: Juhu, w reszcie. Chris: A drapacze? Eva: Ja ide na ochotnika. Geoff: Nie współpracuję z Evą, ale zgłaszam sie jako drugi. Reprezentowałem szkolną dróżynę koszykarską. Chris: Ok, następnie geografia. Quiz składający się z 5 pytań o różne kraje i ich stolice. Cody: To na pewno ja będę pisał dla blokad, znam niemal wszystkie kraje i ich stolice. No oprócz Polski, co jest stolicą Polski? Trent: No to może ja pójde dla drapaczy, mam wysokie wiadomości na temat wiedzy geograficznej. Chris: Świetnie, teraz plastyka. Trzeba będzie narysować najładniejszego mnie. Justin: Zgłaszam się, mój talent jest nadludzki. DJ: Ja też będę malował. Chodzę do szkoły plastycznej. Chris: Pewnie nie raz trafialiście do kozy za złe zachowanie. Teraz ci co zostaną wybrani do tego zadania będą musieli narobić szkód w szkole wartych co najmniej tysiąc dolców. Duncan: Ah, to mój żywioł. Ja wystąpie w tym wyzwaniu. Gwen: A co mi tam, tyle razy siedziałam w kozie, że jeszcze raz nie zaszkodzi. Chris: Świetnie, chyba nie muszę zgadywać kto będzie się mierzył w turnieju na najszybsze zjedzenie mięsa w stołówce? Nie, Owen? Owen: Tak, juhuuu, w reszcie sobie podjem. Heather: Dla nas wystąpi Ezekiel, nie wiem czy on wogule coś potrafi, ale jeść umie każdy. Ezekiel: Dobra, może być. Chris: Fizyka i chemia, zmora większości nastolatków. Znajdzie się ktoś kto będzie uczestniczył w tym wyzwaniu? Heather: Ja mogę. Tak się składa że to były przedmioty w których byłam najlepsza. Leshawna: O tak, ale mnie nie wolno lekceważyć, podejme się tego wyzwania. Chris: Dobra więc mamy taki skład: Polski: Harold vs Courtney. Wiedza ogólna: Noah vs Beth. Koszykówka: Bridgette i Tyler vs Eva i Geoff. Geografia: Trent vs Cody. Plastyka: Justin vs DJ. Demolka: Gwen vs Duncan. Stołówka: Owen vs Ezekiel. Fizyka i chemia: Leshawna vs Heather. I została wam jeszcze Lindsay drapacze, wybierzcie komu będzie pomagać. Lindsay: Mam talent plastyczny, jestem też bardzo mądra, świetnie gram w kosza... Courtney: Zamknij się idiotko. Eee...jako uczestniczka z najwyższym doświadczeniem przydziele Lindsay do Gwen. Duncan wygląda jakby miał kogoś zabić, więc bez problemu zniszczy szkołę, a Gwen przyda się każda para rąk. Gwen: Niezłe rozumowanie mała. Lindsay chodź do mnie. Lindsay: Tak, wreszcie poczułam się doceniona. Chris: Dobrze, więc zaczynamy i jedziemy pokolei najpierw referaty. Macie 10 minut na napisanie sęsownego referatu na pół strony. Harold: Ok, to zaczynam. Ninja byli.... Courtney: Ten szczeniak mi nie podskoczy napisze referat o dobrym, obozowym wychowaniu. (mija 10 minut) Chris: Czas minął, teraz sprawdzę waszą ortografię i błędy. Tak..aha..mhm...dobra, koniec. Harold, fajne opowiadanko, ale szczerze ziom, nic nie kumam, poprawność owszem jest, ale piszesz jakimś arabskim i oczekujesz piątki z plusem? Jak dla mnie to 3. Harold: Cooo? To napisane według starożytnego Japońskiego dialektu. Nie możesz igorować kultury. Chris: A jednak. Tutaj nie ma zasad. Courtney, podoba mi się wszystko poza tym, że w 5 akapicie napisałaś, że żeby być wychowawcą obozu nie można być Chrisem McLeanem. Ale podoba mi się zaangarzowanie więc i ocene dostaniesz lepszą. 5-. I 1:0 dla drapaczy. Courtney: Tak, tak się pisze wypracowania. Chris: Druga konkurencja to quiz 10-pytaniowy. Noah i Beth. Macie 3 minuty na udzielenie poprawnych odpowiedzi na tym teście. Czas start. Beth: Tak, tak, tak, co? skąd mam wiedzieć gdzie się urodził Chris Mclean? Noah: To wiem, to też, to także, rany ale prościzna. Chris: Stop. Kartki do mnie. Beth.....1, 2, 3.....5, 6, 7..9pkt. 9/10. No bo jak można nie wiedzieć gdzie się urodziłem. Teraz praca Noah. Jest punkt, są dwa, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Wszystko dobrze. Noah: Przecież to wiadome, że urodziłeś się w szpitalu co nie? Beth: ??? O kurcze! Chris: Niezłe zdziwko co Beth? Więc 10/10 i 2:0 dla drapaczy. Kiepsko z wami blokady. Teraz czas na meczyk kosza. Zagracie jedną kwartę pięć minut. Oto sala gimnastyczna. Zaraz wybiję piłkę, walczyć będą Geoff i Tyler. Start. Geof: Ok mam ją. Eva: Podaj tutaj. (biegnie) Tak 2 punkty. Piątka stary. Geoff: Piąteczka. Bridgette: Tyler tutaj. Tyler: Nie, sam to zakończe. Ha widzisz 2 punkty. Chris: Nieźle grają, Bridgette odbiera, Geoff punktuje, Tyler traci piłkę.....Dobra koniec, 5 minut minęło. Podliczmy punkty. Drapacze uzyskały 14 punktów, ale blokady zdobyły aż 22 punkty. Nieźle blokady, jest 2:1, odrabiacie straty. Bridgette: Więszość punktów straciliśmy przez przez to, że rzucałeś do naszego kosza Tyler, ale i tak wygraliśmy. Chris: Geografia, czyli Cody konra Trent. 5 minut testu. Start. Trent: Belgia to wiem, Australia.... Cody: Ha wszystko wiem...o nie Polska co jest stolicą Polski. Myśl Cody myśl.... Trent: O nie, co jest stolicą Mongolii.... Chris: STOP!!. Cody...podliczam 4/5, Trent ty także. To oznacza że dostaniecie dodatkowe pytanie. Najpierw Trent. Co jest stolicą Hiszpanii? Trent: Eeee....no ten tego.... Chris: Stop...nie wiesz, teraz Cody, stolica Francjii to..? Cody: Paryż. Chris: Tak jest, 2:2. Czas na rysowanie. Justin i DJ. Zaczynajcie, portret ma być jak najpiękniejszy. DJ: Narysuje tak jak uczyli mnie w szkole..... Justi: Pare machnięć pędzlem i prawdziwe arcydzieło. Chris: Stop....DJ najpierw obejże twój...o rany co to ma być? Rozumiem twój talent, ale wyluzuj czasem, Justin ty narysowałeś mnie fatalnie, ale za to, że narysowałeś MNIE dostajesz punkt stary. 2:3 i blokady niespodziewanie przechodzą na prowadzenie. Podczas gdy Gwen, Lindsay i Duncan będą demolować szkołę, popatrzmy na konkurs jedzenia kotletów. Owen masz minutę, ty też Ezekiel, i zjedzcie jak najwięcej. (mija minuta) Chris: Oooo...wystarczy spojrzeć na licznik...Owen aż 65 klopsów, Ezekiel tylko 2. Ponownie mamy remis 3:3, brawo Owen. Cóż zobaczmy na licznik strat, Duncan, 5462$ zaszalałeś chłopie. Gwen i Lindsay...e no ten, nie chce wybrzydzać, ale tylko 523$. Gwen: Nie dziw się, co kolwiek rozwaliłam Lindsay, musiała odstawić na miejsce. Lindsay: No nie mogłam pozwolić żeby coś się stukło. Chris: A to oznacza że blokady prowadzą 3:4. I ostatnie wyzwanie, z nauk ścisłych sprawdzian napiszą Heather i Leshawna. Macie 5 minut, czas start. Leshawna: Ha prościzna, mała nie ma szans. Heather: Zawsze na sprawdzianie trzymam ściąge, teraz też mam....hihihi.... Chris: Ok oceńmy to..Leshawna masz 7/10....słabiutko, Heather: ooo tu jest już lepiej, 9/10. Heather: Ha, i co ty na to? Chris: Tak, dzisiaj blokady wygrywają aż 5:3. A drapacze odeślą dziś kogoś do domu. Przemyślcie wszystko i oddajcie głosy. Przemyślenia uczestników: Gwen: Sądze że Lindsay powinna odpaść, wkurzyła mnie tym, że przez nią przegrałam z Duncanem. Owen: W reszcie sobie podjadłem, nie wiem na kogo głosować, ale chyba postawie na Eve, ona mnie pzreraża. Leshawna: Dowiedziałam się że Heather miała ściąge, jestam na nią wkurzona, ale głosuje na Eve. Eva: Głosuje na Lindsay, przez nią Gwen przegrała. DJ: Mój talent plastyczny to dziś było za mało. Ale nie będę siebie obwiniał, głosuję na Lindsay. Geoff: Fakt że Eva była dla mnie miła podczas meczu spowodował to że jeszcze na nią nie zagłosuję, oddaje głos na Lindsay. Noah: Nie spodziewam się żadnego głosu, bo zrobiłem swoje, głosuje na Eve. Courtney: Eva musi poskromić złość, jestem na nią zła i wiem że raczej nie ma zamiaru się poprawić. Trent: Głosuje na Lindsay ponieważ przez nią Gwen przegrała, a ostatnio coś między nami zaiskrzyło, w każdym razie podoba mi się. Lindsay: Nie sądze, żebym zrobiła coś złego, głosuje na Eve. Chris: Witam na pierwszej dla was ceremoni przyznania obywatelstwa. Po obejrzeniu karteczek z nominacjami powiem tyle, jesteście bezwzględni wobec siebie. I to mi się podoba! Przeczytam teraz imiona tych, którzy są bezpieczni. Courtney, Owen, Noah. Courtney: To było pewne. Owen: Tak, opłaca się obżerać hehe. Noah: Widać że intelekt to najpotężniejsza broń z możliwych. Chris: Odznaka wędruje też do DJa i Gwen. DJ: A jednak szkoła się przydała. Chris: Leshawna... Leshawna: Tak złotko, tak się bawi Leshawna. Chris: Geoff i....Trent. Brawo chłopaki. Geoff: Dzięki stary. Chris: Panie, zostało was dwie. Eva i Lindsay, nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Obie dostałyście po 5 głosów, ale jedna z was odpadnie. Ponieważ jest remis, nie mogę wykluczyć nikogo osobiście, więc wybiore kogoś kto zadecyduje kto ma zostać. Eva: Co? To bujda. To wbrew zasadą. Chris: Tu nie ma zasad zapomniałaś? A poza tym tłumaczyłem wam jak mogą przebiegać obrady. Moim wybrańcem będzie Geoff. Wybierz proszę panią, która zostanie. Eva: Tylko wybierz rozsądnie. Lindsay: Hoho Geoff tu jestem.... Geoff: Mimo że z początku nie lubiłem Evy, to jednak dobrze mi się z nią grało w kosza. Nie jest taka zła na jaką wygląda. Więc myślę, że dzisiaj Lindsay odejdzie. Wybacz laska. Lindsay: Przykro mi, ale w końcu przeze mnie Gwen przegrała. Geoff: (wzruszył się) Chris: Cóż, słyszałaś pana Lindsay. Dziś ty jako pierwsza odlecisz helikopterem wspomnień, a ty Eva jesteś bezpieczna, oto twoja odznaka. Lindsay: Żegnajcie, będę tęsknić. DJ: Narka. Courtney: Pa Lindsay. Geoff: Eh, chyba tego żałuję. Chris: Geoff się przekonał, że bycie osobą eliminującą jest gorsze niż eliminowaną i nie jest takie przyjemne. Składy ponownie się wyrównały, ale co potoczy się dalej, to już zobaczycie następnym razem w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.